¿What's is love?
by Ciel Rivaille
Summary: Serie de Drabbles: KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraAka, TepeixHyuuga, MitoexKoganei, posiblemente ImaHana.
1. Sonrojo

***-.-Sonrojo-.-***

_**Aomine x Kise**_

Se arrepentía de eso, si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, volvería atrás hasta golpearse así mismo por haber invitado a Aomine, a él, siempre le había gustado el moreno, por eso, cuando se hicieron pareja, supuso que el hacer cosas lindas juntos, sería fantástico, pero el repentino cambio de planes en su vestuario para la sesión de fotografías lo estaba haciendo pasa mucha vergüenza. Sobre todo, cuando se volvió hacia Daiki y este le miraba con tanta lujuria en sus orbes azulinas que no pudo evitar ponerse rojo hasta las orejas. El otro sonrió, de esa manera, en la que sabía que la sonrisa era solo para él.

_**Kagami x Kuroko**_

Kuroko era alguien inexpresivo, no es que se esforzara en ello, pero su falta de presencia, hacía natural la falta de sentimientos en su rostro. Pero había algo en las palabras excesivamente brutas (o los actos) de su pareja que le hacían enrojecer como un tomate. Por ejemplo, cuando Kagami intentaba acercarse a Numero 2, claro, a escondidas de él y de todo el equipo. O cuando el pelirrojo le pillaba mirándole demasiado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero el más alto de los dos, sonreía para sí mismo. Internamente, disfrutaba de cada una de las emociones que podía causar en el pálido rostro ajeno.

_**Teppei x Hyuuga**_

Hyuuga odiaba tanto a Teppei, que lo amaba. ¿Por qué? Porque el enorme idiota lo hacía sonrojarse con cada ocurrencia que soltaba. Aunque le dolía el corazón cada vez que decía ese tipo de cosas, porque sentía culpa por la hospitalización del Centro, porque no lo cuidó lo suficiente. Como cuando un día (Ese en que le dejaron salir de su cama por primera vez, en una silla de ruedas, por las dudas) le dijo que sería más fácil cargarlo entre sus brazos, estando él con ese aparato. En ese momento, el capitán de Seirin no supo si llorar o comerlo a besos, se limitó a ladear la cabeza, intentando vanamente ocultar su sonrojo.

_**Murasakibara x Akashi**_

Había una sola cosa que le gustaba más a Murasakibara que los dulces, ese era su lindo Akashi. Pero si había algo que le encantaba del pelirrojo, era que se sonrojara, era como un dulce de edición limitada, o un tazo dentro de un paquete de papitas. Juró que algún día le tomaría una foto y lo pondría de fondo de pantalla en su celular. Es un acto que no tiene lógica, porque a veces puede suceder con decirle cosas lindas otras, con decirle cosas sucias, otras, con mirarlo mucho. Pero aquella vez, fue impredecible. Él había salido de bañarse y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla, al levantar la vista, vio a un Seijuurou completamente rojo (como su cabello) mirándole fijamente.

_**Mitobe x Koganei**_

Koganei reía para sí mismo, cuando escuchó a Kagami quejarse por la mudez de Mitobe, cuando luego todos los otros comenzaron a acosar a su pareja, para que dijera algo, el chic con cara de gato intervino entre bromas para que lo dejaran en paz. Todo sea por su "amigo" cuando en verdad, sabía que no quería que nadie (aparte de él) escuchara su voz) Cuando todos salieron, directo a la cancha, el más alto se acercó al otro y le susurró dos palabras que le hicieron enrojecer. Minutos más tarde, luego de controlarse y de que Rinnosuke pudiera escapar del fuerte abrazo de su pareja, ambos salieron de entre los casilleros, tímidamente tomados de la mano.

_**Midorima x Takao**_

Midorima se sonrojaba con facilidad, cualquier cosa que alguien dijera, que fuera un poco osada, lo sacaría de sus cabales y le haría taparse el rostro con la mano (con la excusa de acomodarse los lentes) Había tres expertos en ello: Aomine, con su particular humor verde. Kise, con las tonteras que viene a preguntarle y Takao, con las insolencias que le susurra durante los entrenamientos. El verdadero reto era hacer sonrojar al chico con ojo de halcón, que parecía no inmutarse con nada. Fue cuando su capitán le preguntó si prefería a Seijuurou antes que a Kazunari de armador, que él respondió: "Cualquiera con un sano juicio, preferiría a Takao, yo también lo prefiero." Aunque él no lo noto, el de ojos grises se puso rojo como el cabello del otro aludido.


	2. Lágrimas

***-.-Lagrimas -.-***

_**Aomine x Kise**_

La razón por la que Kise solía llorar (De verdad, aunque le resultaba fácil hacerlo ya que era una persona sensible y muy susceptible) era nada más y nada menos, que Aomine. Muchas veces, el rubio se culpaba así mismo de ser demasiado llorón, pero, cada vez que veía alguna grabación de juegos viejos, podía jurar que escuchaba su corazón partirse cada vez que Daiki chocaba puños con Kuroko. ¿Celoso? Demasiado. ¿Envidioso? A mucha honra. Pero cuando siente los tibios brazos del moreno, rodearle fuertemente, impidiéndole escapar, sigue sollozando un rato más, porque le duele el corazón de tanto amarle. Pero al final, siempre se calma hasta dormitar entre los brazos del moreno, quien le besa la frente y se acomoda con él, en la cama.

_**Kagami x Kuroko**_

Taiga no llora, porque es fuerte y por que tarda en comprender los sentimientos de los demás, pero cuando Himuro le obliga a elegir entre él, su hermano y Kuroko, su sombra, no duda en responder que preferiría a Tetsuya. Cuando su hermano mayor le deja (dejándole en claro que ya no compartían ningún lazo), con el corazón hecho pedazos, no puede evitar derrumbarse, hasta esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, llorando amargamente. Su sombra, quien había escuchado absolutamente todo se sienta a su lado en silencio y apoya su cabeza celeste sobre su brazo. Agradece que no dijera nada, no lo dice en voz alta, pero su calor le hace bien.

_**Teppei x Hyuuga**_

Hyuuga evita llorar frente a Teppei, no quiere que él se sienta culpable de nada, aún así, ese día que se quedo enteramente con él, al final, cuando el sol se fue y Kiyoshi se quedó profundamente dormido bajo los efectos de un anestésico. Junpei, solloza tapando su boca con su mano, para no hace ningún ruido, pero no puede evitar tomar fuertemente la mano de su pareja. Pronto saldría. No puede evitar soltar un jadeo, cuando repentinamente el Centro le alza y lo acuesta a su lado, en la cama. El más alto le sonríe y le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares, le besa la nariz, mientras sigue sonriendo. El de lentas le da un golpe en el hombro, fregándose los ojos con las manos.

_**Murasakibara x Akashi**_

Akashi sabe que a veces, sus palabras pueden ser rudas, pero es la única manera que tiene para controlar a sus jugadores, después de todo, todos son más altos y fuertes que él. Pero jamás creyó que podía hacer llorar a Atsushi (Aunque sabía que las cosas que decía surgían efecto en él) Debía reconocer que era la primera vez que alguien se ponía celoso de él, aunque no entendía el porqué los celos del gigante de su nuevo equipo. Pero cuando le reclamó de manera indirecta, el pelirrojo sobre reaccionó diciéndole que "No se comportara como un niño y terminara con sus tonteras" Recién cuando su orgullo se desinfló, pudo darse cuenta que el rostro del más alto estaba bañado por gruesas lagrimas. Tartamudeó un par de cosas antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho que había prado de temblar.

_**Mitobe x Koganei**_

Mitobe tiene pocas expresiones en su adormilado rostro, pero Koganei sabe reconocer cuando se siente triste, el día en que luego del entrenamiento, no caminó junto al resto, traducido por su pareja que "Debía atender asuntos de su familia" supo que algo andaba mal. Así que el chico cara de gato decidió seguirlo. Ambos se sentaron en una plaza vacía, el más alto no dijo nada, solo le enseñó un papel, a su madre le habían detectado un cáncer terminal. Shinji tampoco dijo nada, cuando el peli negro se apoyó en su hombro y lloró amargamente, no quería verlo llorar, pero tampoco podía decirle nada que lo reconfortara, rezó en silencio, esperando que de alguna manera, su progenitora mejorara. Besó la cabellera negra, contándole un chiste tonto que le sacó una sonrisa.

_**Midorima x Takao**_

Takao bien sabía que el peli verde no se llevaba bien con su padre, también sabía que en algún momento, ambos explotarían y se dirían todas las cosas que por años (más que nada, porque ambos tenían muy buenos modales) no se dijeron. Ese día llegó más temprano de lo que pudo prevenir y las tres de la mañana, su madre le despertó diciendo que alguien tocaba la puerta, madre e hijo fueron a abrir para encontrar al chico de lentes con cara de pocos amigos (mal disimulada) Pidió disculpas por la hora, pero su madre le dio su hospitalidad, cuando esta se fue a dormir, Midorima intentó contener sus rabiosas lagrimas en vano, cuando su pareja le abrazó un poco se rompió a llorar como una magdalena. Takao le abrazó un poco más, ahogando sus hipados entre besos.

¡Ne! Ohayo~ ¡Esperoq ue les haya gustado, a pedido de alguien, la siguiente palabra será "Deseo" pero si alguien quiere una, digamelo ^^


	3. Deseos

***-.-Deseos-.-***

_**Aomine x Kise**_

Aomine caminaba tranquilamente, tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la radio, se frenó frente a una vidriera, cuando vio una gigantografía de su novio, posando como todo un Idol, vestido de manera llamativa y colorida. Vio como millones de chicas se paraban frente a la fotografía y se abrazaban a ella, se sacaban fotos besaban el cartón, para su sorpresa algunos chicos también lo hacían. Cuando se encontró con Kise, tirado en el sofá de su departamento, haciéndose un baño de crema, supo lo que deseaba, quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que Ryota era solo de él.

Saquémonos una fotografía — dijo de pronto, dejando las compras sobre la mesa.

¿He? ¿Qué dices, Aomine-chi? —

Quiero una fotografía con tigo —repitió, tomando su teléfono.

Oh, claro~ Pero espérame un rato, que estoy todo desarreglado — dijo riéndose, mandando su cabello encremado hacia atrás.

No, así estás bien — dijo sentándose a su lado.

Aomine Daiki deseaba tener una fotografía del rubio que nadie más tuviera, así que cuando el modelo se arrimó un poco más a él, inundándole con el olor a jabón frutal. Él le abrazó por el hombro. Ambos sonrieron para la cámara. Daiki estaba feliz, tanto que la mando a imprimir. Pero la felicidad era tan grande, que, al volver con la foto impresa, sintió le terrible necesidad de acorralar a Ryota contra una pared.

_**Kagami x Kuroko**_

Kuroko, a la hora del almuerzo, siempre deseo tener una charla civilizada con Kagami, pero cuando eso ocurría, el pelirrojo lo único que hacía era atragantarse con la comida y vaciar tres despensas. Fue así como la sombra, decidió hacer algo para llamar la atención de su luz. La primera vez, rozó casualmente la pierna de su compañero, cosa que fracasó cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que "Se quedara quieto" Luego, intentó sentarse a su lado muy cerca de él, enredando su brazo con el ajeno, otro fracaso, la tercera vez, le dijo susurró al oído:

Kagami-kun, tengo demasiado calor ¿Podemos ir casa? —

¿Heee? Aún no he terminado, puedes sacarte la campera, así no sufres tanto —

Otro lamentable fracaso, cuando fue a almorzar al departamento del As de Seirin, mientras el otro cocina, se bañó y se enredó en la toalla, yendo hacia la recamara de su pareja, donde buscó (aunque le fue fácil) la playera del uniforme de básquet (Sabio consejo aportado por Kise-kun) y se puso tan solo eso. Cuando salió al comedor, se arrimó a la cocina, estirando un poco la remera hacia abajo.

Kagami-kun, tengo hambre — susurró.

La comida se enfrió, pero el dúo de primer año no le preocupó demasiado eso. Kuroko sonrió para sí mismo, había derrotado a la comida.

_**Teppei x Hyuuga**_

Hyuuga tenía un solo deseo, que Kiyoshi pueda volver a jugar como siempre y Teppei, tan solo deseaba que su pareja no se culpara tanto por el incidente. Pero sus deseos solo podían cumplirse si trabajan juntos y eran abiertos con sus pensamientos. Por eso, esa tarde, cuando salieron a caminar, luego de que le dieran el alta al más alto, a Hyuuga no le importó que le tomara de la mano, aunque le incomodó sí. Y más cuando vieron a Hanamiya retozando junto al capitán de Touou. El centro de Seirin sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por su ex compañero, Junpei no lo comprendió, pero más tarde, sintió como el Centro le arrastró hasta una pequeña cancha en una plaza, sacando una pelota de su bolso. Hyuuga negó divertido con un gesto de la cabeza. En ese momento, lo único que deseaban ambos era jugar un uno-a-uno. Pero cuando por un "accidente" ambos se tropezaron, sus deseos tomaron un rumbo muy distinto. Por primera vez, el capitán de Seirin no se quejó ni hizo ningún gesto, cuando sus bocas se buscaban la una a la otra, desesperados por más contacto. Aún así, ambos pudieron llegar a tantas, trastabillándose con la puerta de la casa del de lentes y terminar tirados en el piso de la entrada. Hyuuga, no quiso hablar respecto al tema. Pero si, Teppei rio con ganas cuando su capitán se sonrojaba al recordad el tema.

_**Murasakibara x Akashi**_

No es que le incomodara el nuevo equipo de su linda pareja, pero al tomarse la molestia de buscarle en su colegio (con todo el viaje y los trámites que implican) no pudo evitar envidiar el tiempo que su nuevo equipo pasa con él. Akashi le recibió de buena manera, pues ya estaban cerrando el lugar. Aún así, el verlo recién bañado, con el cabello mojado, que escurría gotitas que mojaban poco a poco su camisa, lo deseó. Pero el pelirrojo hizo como si nada, tendiéndole una toalla para que le secara el cabello, sentándose en medio de sus piernas y hablándole al resto de su equipo. Murasakibara intensificó su mirada sobre la piel del heterocromo. Nebuya tenía exactamente la misma mirada sobre el rostro, Atsushi frunció el ceño, dejando la toalla de lado, para rodearle con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él. La mirada del gran moreno continuó de la misma manera, tal vez, porque pese al agarre del peli purpura, el tono monótono del de mirada bicolor no cambió, ahora había una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Por eso, ladeó un poco su cabeza para lamerle la mejilla. Mibuchi enarcó una ceja.

¿Atsushi? —

¿Mo? ¿Aka-chin? —

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —

Solo quería probar a Aka-chin~

El pelirrojo suspiró y casi le tira un zapato a Mibuchi cuando este le miró con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

_**Mitobe x Koganei**_

Cuando de sexo se trata, Mitobe no suele dar el primer paso, tampoco es demasiado activo, no porque no le guste hacerlo con su pareja, pero él es tan enérgico que no se ve en la necesidad de tener que hacerlo. Pero cuando Koganei va a visitar su casa, el día en el que sus padres se fueron a otra ciudad por esos temas de los que a él no le gustaba ni pensar, el chico felino encontró su habitación y se hecho en su cama abiertamente, al tirador de ganchos le recorrió un escalofrío. Shinji le sonrió torcido, mirándole provocadoramente. El de cabello negro le sonrió antes de besarle suavemente, para quedarse con ganas de más y volver a unir sus bocas, el más callado, con timidez, recorrió su húmeda cavidad con su lengua.

Nyan~

Maulló provocativamente, poniendo su mano enroscada cerca de su rostro. Antes de echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello. Rinnosuke empujo suavemente a su pareja nuevamente hacia la cama. Koganei había logrado cumplir su mayor deseo, que su pareja, diera el primer paso. Sonrió entre besos, como para sentirse uno más al cerca del otro, el moreno abrió un poco más sus piernas y el más alto se fregó (descaradamente para ser él) por su pareja.

_**Midorima x Takao**_

Takao nunca esperó demasiado de Midorima, con el hecho, de que le dejara llamarse su pareja, le bastaba para ser feliz. Miyaji frunció el ceño, mirándole en silencio, el más bajo ya sabía lo que quería decirle. Pero rió y se rascó el cabello. Shintarou había desaparecido con el llamado de Akashi.

Deberías exigirle a Midorima que te aprecie un poco más, después de todo, se supone que eres su pareja —

Shin-chan me aprecia a su manera, pero no puedo pedirle que me acompañe a casa si Akashi-kun le llamó —

¿Acaso ese Akashi es más importante para él que tú? —

Takao rió falsamente, le molestaba, sí. Pero sabía que el peli verde solo tenía una única relación con el pequeño pelirrojo y era, el baloncesto. Pero le hubiera gustado que le pidiera que lo acompañara. Su compañero se quedó a acompañarlo en su espera. El de ojos de halcón suspiró pesadamente, sabía que no vendría aunque le gustaría que lo hiciera, él se quedaría allí un rato más. En ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a su pareja y demostrarle (a Miyaji) y demostrarse así mismo, que lo de ellos, iba en serio. En verdad, lo único que deseaba (de corazón) era sentirse un poco más reconocido por su pareja. Las calles vacías a esa hora, le indicaron que ya no volvería, así que decidió irse a buscar la carreta, pero entonces, ambos alumnos escucharon murmullos y risitas.

Midorima venía caminando rojo como un tomate y tenso como un cordel, a su lado, estaba Kise quien le hacía bromas junto a Aomine –que rodeaba al rubio con un brazo sobre el hombro- y del otro lado Murasakibara, quien cargaba en sus hombros a Akashi. El grupo se paró frente a ambos jugadores de Shutoku.

Mo, Midorima-chi~ ¿Tienes a alguien a quién presentarnos? —

No precisamente —

El peli verde recibió un golpe de Daiki.

No te comportes como tsundere ahora —

Ash, no era necesario el golpe. —

Si lo era — sentenció Seijuurou.

Bien — Shintarou respiró profundamente, parándose al lado de Kazunari, tirando de su brazo para pegarlo a él — Este es mi objeto de la suerte para toda la vida —


	4. Sonrisas

***-.-Sonrisas-.-***

_**Aomine x Kise**_

Nuevamente, volvía a tener enormes deseos de encerrar a su rubia pareja en una jaula, como ese anime que le mostro Satsuki. ¿No podía posar seriamente? ¿Era obligatorio que le mostrara esa sonrisa tan encantadora a todo el mundo? Al parecer sí. Simplemente, atrajo más a su ex compañero de básquet abrazándole por los hombros. Le miró de soslayo. El rubio parecía muy metido en su mundo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras seguían caminando. Kise le miró pensativamente, su pareja estaba muy distraída desde el otro día.

— _Ne_, Aomine-chi~ ¿En qué estás pensando? —

— Nada —

— ¡_Mo_! ¡_Ike_! Dímelo~

— Tienes una bonita sonrisa —

— ¡No me vengas con eso ahora! — exclamó el rubio completamente rojo.

— Pero si es cierto — insistió sonriéndole.

Aún rojo como estaba, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, dándole un casto beso sobre sus labios, sonriendo. Dejaron sus frentes juntas.

— Aomine-chi también tiene una bonita sonrisa~

— ¿Ah, sí? —

— Sip, ¡La sonrisa de Aomine-chi me encanta! —

El moreno rio un poco antes de tomar la cintura del modelo para acercarlo más y besarle, muy a su manera. No le importaba demasiado que el rubio sonriera para las cámaras, porque él era el único que veía aquella sonrisa bobamente enamorada que Ryota le mostraba en ese momento.

_**Kagami x Kuroko**_

Era difícil hacer sonreír a Kuroko, pero Kagami tenía un plan para hacerlo. Estaban cerca de San Valentín y quería ir programando su receta para ese gran día, bueno, no es que fuera demasiado cursi, pero su pareja ya le había dicho que aceptaría ir a su casa ese día y todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba. Sonrió ampliamente, alzando un puño en señal de pronto victoria, su batido de vainilla había quedado perfecto. Ignoró a todos los miembros del club de baloncesto e inclusive, las bromas de Izuki, Teppei aplaudía su idea sonriente. Mitobe le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y Koganei intentaba robarle el batido. Pero cuando Tetsuya llegó, nadie se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué es eso, Kagami-kun? — le preguntó la sombra.

— ¿Heee? ¡Demonios! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! — suspiró, volviendo a sonreír. — Toma, esto es para ti —

— Itadakimasu —

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, esperando ansiosamente la reacción del pequeño jugador. Ni una mosca alteraba el ambiente, cuando el sorbete tocó los labios, Taiga creyó que podía morir si su novio tardaba más tiempo en darle el aprobado. Lentamente, una brillante sonrisa asombrada se vislumbro en el rostro de la sombra.

— Kagami-kun, esto está muy rico —

Todos corearon y vitorearon alegremente, el pelirrojo lucho consigo mismo para no arrinconarlo, pero le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

_**Teppei x Hyuuga**_

La sonrisa de Teppei es todo un problema para Hyuuga, tal vez, porque Kiyoshi sonríe tontamente para casi todo, lo cual es otro problema. El de lentes suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de su pupitre. El más alto, se le acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

— ¿No almorzaras? —

— ¿Eh? Ah, cierto. Si, ya iré —

La sonrisa de Hyuuga es un problema para Teppei, tal vez, porque Junpei no es alguien que sonría demasiado. El castaño suspiró, antes de poner su excelente plan en marcha, al ver la mala cara de su pareja, acercó sus manos hasta su mejilla. Vio que el capitán iba a decir algo así como "¡Idiota, estamos en la escuela!" pero inmediatamente tiró de sus mejillas intentando aflojarlas para que pudiera sonreír.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó el otro cuando logro zafarse del agarre, sobándose las zonas afectadas.

— Solo quería que sonrieras —

— Ash, uno no puede ir forzando a los demás a sonreír, Kiyoshi —

— Pero tu sonrisa es muy linda, así que todos deberían verla~

El de lentes se sonrojo, así que se dirigió a la salida, justo cuando iba a pasar la puerta, el Centro le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se adelantó, el más bajo, negó con un gesto de la cabeza, divertido. Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

_**Murasakibara x Akashi**_

Murasakibara se quedó observando a su lindo novio ir y venir, intentando cocinar de manera prolija sin que nada saliera de su orden natural, él mismo se había ofrecido a hacerlo, siendo que cuando se visitaban Atsushi era quien solía cocinar. Sonrió para sí mismo, no tenía nada en la boca, ya que su pelirrojo favorito le había dicho que no comiera nada hasta la cena. La mesa había sido bien preparada, atendiendo a los finos gustos del heterocromo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el de Rakuzan llevó los platos a la mesa. Bebida (no alcohólica) la comida, las ensaladas, el arroz, los condimentos, las velas, las luces semi opacas, la tenue música, él. Se repasó rápidamente con la mirada, sí, todo estaba perfecto.

— Solo falta la sonrisa de Aka-chin~

— ¿He? — Ese comentario le sacó de orbita.

El de cabellos purpuras sonrió, enseñando los dientes, señalando su boca con su dedo índice. El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente, antes de sentarse a la mesa. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el de Yosen le arrastró hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo. Seijuurou iba a recriminar, pero prefirió seguir sonriendo, olvidándose de sus modales y aceptando la comida que el más alto le daba.

_**Mitobe x Koganei**_

Si hay algo que a Koganei le gusta, es la sonrisa de Mitobe, tal vez, porque le trasmite cierta paz y armonía que no encuentra en otros lugares, por eso, cuando sonrió ese día, le pidió tomarle una fotografía, aunque al principio pareció dudoso, al final accedió. Ahora, llevaba aquella sonrisa de fondo de pantalla en su celular y la veía cuando se iba a dormir, porque estaba en un cuadrito en su mesa de dormir, a su madre le pareció extraño, pero se rio cuando le vio muy emocionado buscando un marco. A su madre, también le agradaba Rinnosuke. Cuando el aludido lo vio, se sonrojo a más no poder, demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo. Aún así, le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla a su felino novio, acariciándole los cabellos oscuros. Con un gesto, le pidió que el también sonriera, sacándose su teléfono móvil. Algo abochornado, Shinji aceptó rápidamente y sonrió, enseñando su dedo gordo. El flash lo confundió unos instantes, pero enseguida se lanzó a abrazar a su pareja mientras miraba la fotografía.

— ¿Qué tal salí? —

El peli negro asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole, inmediatamente la puso como fondo de pantalla. Aunque le pareció mejor tener una fotografía juntos, rodeo la cintura del chico felino con un brazo y arrimaron sus cabezas, sonriendo a la cámara.

_**Midorima x Takao**_

Takao estaba molesto, o lo suficiente para poner mala cara, se suponía que era la persona más feliz del mundo, después de todo, Midorima lo había reconocido como pareja frente a todos los de la Generación de los Milagros. Pero no, Midorima seguía siendo el mismo de siempre pese a eso, además, de que esa mañana le había dicho que no intentara hacerse el gracioso. ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto maldecía estar enamorado de ese fanático del horóscopo! Cuando Midorima se apareció en el entrenamiento, ni se molestó en mirarlo, a Miyagi eso le pareció extraño, pero cuando todos se fueron y quedaron solos, el castaño supo que debía dejarles que arreglaran sus cosas, solos.

Fue entonces, cuando Takao se abalanzó sobre su pareja, como Shintarou estaba muy tranquilo haciendo tiros triples, no se cuidó y terminó trastrabillando hasta caer, chocando su espalda contra el suelo. Alterado, casi tira al piso a Kazunari.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — dijo molesto, aún sin incorporarse y con el chico encima.

— ¿Por qué demonios no quieres que intente hacerte sonreír? —

El otro se sonrojo, acomodándose los lentes.

— Es… que… bueno, no tengo una risa demasiado agradable. — explicó, aún más rojo.

— ¿He? —

Fue entonces que Takao sonrió maliciosamente, sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de su amante, haciéndole cosquillas, el peli verde intentó contenerse, pero al final terminó riéndose a carcajadas y su pareja junto con él.

— Idiota, no hagas esas cosas —

— La risa de Shin-chan es muy linda~


End file.
